1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to underarm protection and garment protection in the course of underarm perspiration. Specifically, the system is used for both reducing the effects on clothes of absorbed perspiration and guarding the outer garment from unsightly stains of perspiration and stains caused by deodorant and perspiration leakage that builds up on the shirt around the area of the armpit.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 417,333 to Re shows a pocket for attachment at about the rib cage region (under the arm) of a sleeveless undershirt and is designed for the pocket to serve as a harness for carrying a holster, handcuff or other mechanical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,536 to Kramer shows an undergarment with an integrally stitched pocket at about the rib cage region beneath the arm to be used as a holster and to secure the weapon in a concealed fashion adjacent the body and ready for use.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0083529 to Tate describes a moisture-absorbing fitness or work out garment with protective pockets designed for the containment of valued items. The garment includes waterproofing materials and sown side pockets that serve to hold a towel, keys, or other valued item.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0098783 to Parson, describes an absorption device using excess cloth fastened to lingerie. These sleeves form folds of sleeve material under the armpits that absorb perspiration and prevent staining the outer garment. Attached to lingerie, the sleeves have bights formed in the sleeve material. These bights prevent the sleeve material from gathering, or bundling, as the lingerie shoulder straps are adjusted to adapt to the wearer's physique, thereby establishing a smooth transition from the sleeves to the lingerie that avoids forming unsightly humps in the outer garment surface. When the sleeves are used with a body shirt, a crotch strap is provided on the body shirt to stabilize the body shirt on the wearer's torso and to prevent the body shirt from “riding up” on the wearer's torso during strenuous physical activity.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0258903 A1 to Eberle, describes a treated absorption and perspiration pad that uses adhesives to fasten to an underarm area of an upper torso garment such as a shirt, blouse, or tee shirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,989 relates to breathable absorbent articles particularly sanitary napkins, panty liners, adult incontinence products or sweat pads particularly such breathable absorbent articles which are worn by direct attachment to the skin of the wearer in the area where absorption of bodily liquids is desired.
What does not exist in the market place is a one-piece garment that serves the purpose of providing an extra layer of absorption support in a self-contained shirt. The wearer should be able to easily remove and replace such an extra layer of absorption support at will. The extra layer of absorption support should also be held in place without causing discomfort or disruption to every day wear. None of the above prior art patents and patent applications, taken individually or in combination, provides the desired extra layer of absorption support.